


ABO三日计划-2

by messeating



Series: YJ [19]
Category: yun j a e
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating





	ABO三日计划-2

* * *

ABO三日计划-2  
金在中捂着屁股跑回家，直直的冲进浴室，一屁股坐在马桶上，裤子乱七八糟地卡在大腿上。

  
他发情了，很突然地发情了。

  
在大街上，他正准备去医院打针，就突如其来的一阵直逼向他的alpha信息素呛得腰臀发软，跌跌撞撞地转头就跑。

  
好在离家很近，不至于半途趴在地上起不来。

  
太狼狈了，当街发情和裸奔有什么区别！

  
金在中委屈地直掉眼泪，他不知道那个陌生的alpha想干嘛，为什么要这样害他。而现在他陷入了更加难受的状况。

  
彻底开始发情了，他的alpha却不在身边。

  
郑允浩出差去了，昨天晚上还算好了时间打电话叮嘱他今天去打针。

  
金在中从浴缸里爬出来，哆哆嗦嗦地拿起电话想打给郑允浩，等他跪在床边拨通了电话，他的手指已经不受控制地插在自己后穴搅动了，刚洗掉的Omega情液又流了出来，滴在他跪在地上的小腿上，然后顺着腿缝流到了地上...

  
“在中？”郑允浩在开会，接起电话的时候语气还带着点严肃，不像他平时跟金在中说话的温柔。

  
金在中听到郑允浩声音的瞬间后面涌出一大股滑腻的水，他哭着呻吟，半天说不出一句话，后穴咬地他手指发疼。

  
“怎么了？”郑允浩感觉不对劲，拿着手机走出会议室，“宝贝？”

  
“你回来...呜...”他一开口就在哭，发情期的Omega没有alpha的安抚格外脆弱，金在中此刻委屈地很想咬人。

  
郑允浩这下听出来了，“怎么不听话，叫你今天去打针怎么不去？”他烦躁地扯着衣领，alpha的本能也在叫嚣着，隔着听筒他也快要被带发情了。

  
“听话..我去了...”金在中摇着头，断断续续地回答，他塞了三根手指进去，还不够，“你回来啊...”习惯了被进入的生殖腔也在深处微微张开了口，迫切的想要alpha的侵犯。

  
金在中受不了了地把头埋进被子里，电话被不小心挂断了也管不了了，他狠狠地在自己身体里抠挖着，反复按压着腺体，强烈而不满足的第二次高潮之后，金在中拖着软绵绵的身体去柜子里拿出了按摩棒。

  
那是郑允浩买的，偶尔会用来逗一下金在中，从没想过会有今天这样重要的用途。

  
他热得浑身泛着粉，但alpha不在身边的极度不安全感还是让他把自己严严实实地裹进了被子里。

  
后面已经完全做好了被狠狠侵犯的准备，按摩棒和郑允浩的一样粗长，金在中没费什么力气就全根没入了，好不容易被填满了，金在中捂着自己的后穴，舒服地拖长了声音叫，饱胀的感觉过去了，他才握着底部往外拉扯，穴肉被摩擦，腺体也被摩擦，金在中夹紧了腿，两腿间的湿滑让他一阵羞耻。

  
Omega完全发情了，神志不清，身体也没有什么力气，是任由alpha折腾的最佳状态。

  
可他的alpha现在跟他隔着好几个城市。

  
金在中手酸，他又哭了，咬着被角哭得直打嗝。他把按摩棒开到最大档，猝不及防地猛烈震动，他一下子尖声叫了出来，像一条脱水的鱼，整个身体弹跳起来。按摩棒从他屁股里面滑了一截出来，他赶紧翻身平躺着，又压了进去。

  
就着平躺的姿势，金在中哭着度过了第一波发情热，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
迷迷糊糊地他感觉到熟悉的味道把他包裹着，他的alpha终于回来了。

  
“你混蛋！”他一睁开眼睛就开始哭，没完没了地流眼泪，明明才把自己玩儿地流失了好多水分，这会儿又立刻开始了，上面下面都流个不停。

  
郑允浩给他喂了一袋营养剂，抱着他去浴室清理，屁股里的按摩棒还在，只是没有震动了。金在中一下就生气了，嫌弃地抽出来砸到郑允浩身上，憋着嘴瞪人，看上去挺凶。

  
“为什么没去打针？”郑允浩管他管得严，这么大一件事怎么也要追根究底。

  
“去了，半路上被一个alpha针对了，对着我放了好浓的信息素，我就赶紧跑回家了。”金在中还在不高兴，一边往郑允浩身上扒拉一边不情不愿地回答。

  
郑允浩听了这话alpha的本能瞬间暴怒，自己的Omega被别的alpha骚扰了，这让他极其愤怒。

  
他的Omega感觉到了不对劲，并知道为什么不对劲，“我都不知道是谁，我感觉到了就立马跑回家了，什么都没有发生！”

  
“乖，是我不好。”他抱着他的Omega温柔地吻着，一只手摸到还在开合着流口水的穴口，打着圈揉弄，很快Omega开始第二波的发情热。

  
金在中嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的音节，他不哭了，他被他的alpha抱在怀里，满足又欢喜，只知道遵从本能扭着屁股想把郑允浩的手指吃进去，而不是一直在外面打转。

  
那张床很乱，金在中弄上去的体液湿漉漉的还没有干，但谁也顾不到那么多了。

  
郑允浩抱着金在中坐在床沿，掐着他的腰把自己深深地埋了进去，直抵生殖腔的入口，“要直接进去吗？”  
“要...好想要...”他用按摩棒的时候就想捅进去了，一是生殖腔被标记之后几乎是只认alpha的阴茎，完全不愿意对按摩棒打开，二是Omega自己也怕。

  
“喂我，我就进去。”郑允浩抱着他的腰和背，盯着金在中胸口红艳的两点说道。

  
金在中胸口被盯得发痒，他红着脸，抱着郑允浩的头，把自己左边乳头凑到郑允浩的嘴边，郑允浩顺从地含住，大力地吮着，金在中仰着脑袋，不住地吞咽和口水。

  
“啊——”他被alpha狠狠地操开了生殖腔，满满当当地嵌了进去，金在中前后同时达到了高潮，后面湿的一塌糊涂，郑允浩用手一抹满手的黏腻，又去玩儿金在中的屁股，揉的整个屁股都滑腻。

  
等金在中缓过那一阵之后，郑允浩一翻身把他压在床上，力道可怖地进出着，还不放过嘴里发肿的乳头，顺道把整个胸肉都咬地满是红痕。

  
更像是野兽的交合，完全放任本能，Omega的尖叫，alpha的粗喘，肉体和肉体大力碰撞的啪啪声，还有体液交缠的水声，整个卧室充斥着情色的味道。

  
金在中的前面毫无防备地又射了，稀薄地精液，他已经到极限了。郑允浩还硬地发疼，一刻不停地狠命往里操，生殖腔入口那一圈软肉被操到肿起来，被挤满的后穴更胀了。

  
“允...啊——”他抱着自己的下腹，想开口求饶，却被一记深到极限的顶弄弄得无法再说出完整的句子。

  
然后alpha开始成结，胀大到极限的后穴再次被撑开，金在中咬着郑允浩的肩膀，一边哭一边蹬腿，生殖腔里被一股又一股的热液灌满，小腹发疼，可是他一点也没被松开。

  
射精持续了很长时间，郑允浩已经好久没有在他体内完整地成结射精了，Omega得到了极大的满足，尽管还在痛。

  
“会怀孕的...”alpha的结没了，但郑允浩还没有出来，一肚子的水被堵在里面，金在中生理上的难受心理上的满足。

  
“那就给我生个。”郑允浩动了动，咕啾咕啾的水声立刻从交合处传来，听得人面红耳赤，“要我出去吗？”他坏心眼地往里顶了顶，问金在中。

  
金在中摸着鼓起来的肚子，抬起腿挂在郑允浩腰上，“不要，要你一直待在里面！”

  
郑允浩笑了笑，拖着金在中的屁股抱他去吃东西，发情期还没有过，体能的补充很重要。

  
吃着吃着金在中就开始扭屁股，面对面跨坐在郑允浩腿上这个姿势实在方便他撩拨郑允浩。

  
抱着郑允浩脖子要亲，扭着屁股缩着后穴，嘴里黏糊糊地叫着，“允浩，允呐，想要你！”他撒娇是习以为常地，郑允浩只用了一只胳膊固定住乱动的人，又喂下去小半碗饭。

  
“叫声好听的。”他慢条斯理地在金在中穴里打着转，埋头啃着微微鼓起的胸，金在中全身上下都是香甜可口的。

  
金在中知道郑允浩想听什么，但他其实叫得挺频繁的，“老公，操我！”

  
他的Omega是放浪大胆，但会害羞的小草莓。

  
两个人在沙发上滚成一团，这次郑允浩坐着不动让他自己玩儿，金在中就扶着郑允浩的肩膀起伏颠簸着自己，哪儿痒操哪儿，爽快了好一会儿实在没力气了，他软成一滩水，靠在郑允浩怀里撒娇，“老公...”叫得缠绵，郑允浩哪里会不给他。

  
等郑允浩又射了进去，金在中的肚子胀地不行了，鼓得高高的，跟怀孕了一样。郑允浩心疼他，要给他弄出来，可他还偏偏不领情，夹紧两腿不给弄，“想留着。”

  
“留久了肚子会疼，听话。”

  
“那弄干净了你要再喂饱！”他的脸在郑允浩手里磨蹭着，翘着嘴角说着最淫荡的话，用天真的神情。

  
郑允浩最受不了他这样，“知道了，会给你的。”  
  
最后金在中被插着睡觉的，他背贴着郑允浩的胸口，说这样进的深。郑允浩忍了好久才控制住自己没有提枪开干，看在他的Omega今天消耗已经很大的份上。


End file.
